Punishment
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Derived from Episode Twelve: Mori's thoughts after Hunny yells at him, and the aftermath of it all. MorixHunny, can be taken as platonic or romantic. Oneshot.


I have returned to the land of anime fanfiction! Maybe for a while, maybe for just a piece or two; my whims are unpredictable at best. It feels good to be an otaku, though. While my main focus has been on Kingdom Hearts for a long time, I can't deny I've occasionally peaked at other stuff, wondering if I could write anything worthwhile. This is my shot.

I kept some of the original dialogue, and threw some out... so, the beginning doesn't really belong to me at all. However, the ending is entirely my imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own half the dialogue, let alone OHHC. Even if I'm practically in love with Kyoya-sama, who is a good person even if he denies it.

**Allergy Information:** I wouldn't suggest reading this unless/until you've watched Episode Twelve. The ending can be taken as either platonic or romantic (I'm taking it as the latter, myself), but if you have a problem with it... I don't care.

Well... enjoy!

* * *

"Takashi… I hate you!"

I nearly reeled back. Mistukuni had never said that, not to anyone. And now his anger was directed at me. He ran off, crying, but I didn't move, even though I was the one that should have gone after him. I was in too much shock to do anything, anyways.

Mistukuni hated me.

I got up, not meeting anyone's eyes, and attempted to leave the Third Music Room, falling on my way out. I couldn't concentrate, not with Mitsukuni still yelling at me in my head. His words were set on loop, and I couldn't push the stop button. Instead, I simply sat there on the floor, the rest of the Host Club still looking on behind me. I didn't care.

"Takashi… I hate you! Takashi… I hate you!" Stop it, I told myself. Mitsukuni didn't mean it. Of course he didn't mean it. He was just irritable… right?

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi addressed me. "Could it be that you're intentionally trying to get hated by Honey-senpai?"

In a way, I supposed she was right. Still, it came as a shock. I hadn't meant to make him _hate_ me. I deserved to be punished, yes, but this was just plain cruel.

"Am I wrong?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"It was my fault," I said. "It was my carelessness that led to Mitsukuni's cavity." Maybe we were blowing this completely out of proportion, but at the same time I still felt guilty. "I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth before napping… twice." That was slightly melodramatic. Still, it was my fault. I was supposed to watch over him, but I'd been negligent. "If Mitsukuni didn't throw me like that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I was worried about him; I'm not going to lie. I always got like this when he got hurt, whether his pain was physical or emotional. No doubt it was both right now.

"So he was being strict with Honey-senpai, because it was a punishment he gave himself, right?"

"Hey, it may sound like a touching story for a second there…"

"…but was there a need to be like this over a cavity?"

Okay, so I overreacted. I get it. You can shut up anytime now, Hikaru, Kaoru. I hid my face in embarrassment.

The doors clicked open. There was Mitsukuni, looking ready to cry. It didn't last long, because then he actually _was crying, _and running toward me, and yelling about how terribly sorry he was. I allowed my hand to rest on his shoulder, not doing anything else because the Host Club was still standing just behind him.

Shortly after, they left us alone. Mitsukuni's eyes were still red, but he'd finally stopped sobbing. As soon as I knew no one was watching, I grabbed him and pulled him close, his head resting against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni."

"Takashi…"

"It was my fault."

"No! I… I told you I hated you," he murmured against my chest. "I'm sorry. I went too far."

I didn't say anything. He simply drew closer.

"I don't hate you," Mitsukuni whispered after a while. I nodded, understanding.

Neither of us moved, hardly daring to even breathe, for over an hour.

* * *

Aww, I love the overdramatic Mori-senpai. It's endearing, no?

Anyways, love it? Hate it? Feedback is appreciated either way. And if you're into Kingdom Hearts gayness (for lack of a better word), I would be touched if you checked out my other stories.'

Ja ne!


End file.
